Well, Never Thought This Would Happen To Me
by swayswaybradie
Summary: A young girl goes to stay with her Nan and Pop in Bugdewoi, Australia.   This is a short stack fanfiction... includes Bradie Webb, Andy Clemmensen and Shaun Diviney. Rated for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Going to my Nan and Pop's house was always my favourite part of my summer holidays from school. I just finished my year 12 exams and convinced Mum to let me have the last week off because I didn't have anything important happening. The plane trip to Budgewoi was the same as always. Annoy children screaming, parents trying to calm them down, and me sitting by myself with my iPod in trying to ignore the world around me.

When I landed Pop was there at Sydney airport to pick me up. I loved my Pop, he told the most interesting stories (even though we don't think they are true most of the time) it was still fun to listen to him. My Nan, well she was practical Nan. She loved to teach me how to cook and was always making me clean my room. I still loved her; she was the one that convinced Mum to really let me come down here early. I haven't come down to Budgewoi since last year because I had to go to my Dad's for Easter. Nan and Pop have moved house since then, they said it was a beautiful close to the beach, but not close enough to the beach for it to be annoying. She thought the same as me.

Pop and I talked the whole way home, he told me about he and Nan, and I told him about Mum and my younger brother Charlie. They usually come down but because of the divorce settlement at the moment I'm the only one allowed down here, as I turned 18 not two months ago, they have no say in what I do. Mum was extremely happy I wanted to come down but Dad was not as keen. I told him he didn't have a say in my life anymore and bought the plane ticket.

As we were coming closer to the house Pop told me about some boys that lived next door, apparently they were only a little older than me and they were really nice. Pop said that I should try and become friends with them so I didn't have to spend all my time with them. I went on the tell Pop that the reason I come down is the spend time with them but he just wouldn't have it. So I told him I would try to make friends with them but to not get his hopes up. I'm not very good at making friends, or keeping them. I can become quite anti-social and get much too involved with my music. I play guitar and spend days in my room sometimes playing it and learning new songs.

When we got to the house Nan was in the kitchen. I could see why they liked this house so much, it was amazing. Not the stereotypical sterile looking houses most people have now, but homey sort of old house that is really old and historical. And the kitchen was massive. Nan would've loved that, there is enough bedrooms for my whole family to stay if they needed to, and Pop had his own little workshop in the garage. I went back out to the car to get the rest of my bags and I heard someone next door playing guitar. They were, to put it lightly, extraordinary. Me being me and not thinking about my actions walked over to the house and started staring at it wondering where the beautiful sound was coming from. I gave up on trying finding it and walked back to the house. I took some more bags inside and went to sit down in my room and play some guitar, just to see if I could show the person next door up when I realised that I only had my acoustic one here and had left my amp and electric guitar in the back of Pop's car. I groaned and went outside.

My electric guitar was my pride and joy. I saved up since I was in grade 8 until I was in grade 11 to get it and didn't spend any money on anything else. It was a Gibson Les Paul. I loved it, it had amazing sound and I was amazed at it every time I played it. It was mainly white, with black. As I was getting it out the car someone pop came outside to help me with my amp. As he came outside ironically did the man from next door with a young boy.  
>"Hey Mark!" the man yelled to my Pop.<br>"Hey there!" Pop yelled back. My amp was then forgotten as pop walked to the fence to talk to the man. I figured I might as well make an effort, realising I'm too lazy to make two trips to the car and inside anyway and walked over to where they were talking.  
>"And this is my granddaughter Savannah." Pop said as I came to stand next to him.<br>"Nice to meet you Savannah, I'm Michael." The man from next door said.  
>"Hey, you to. Just call me Vannah everyone else does." I replied. He smiled and went to get the young boy who was now running around their front yard, when he picked him up he came back over to us.<br>"And this young man is Chris."  
>"Hey Chris," I said smiling and shaking his little hand when he held it up to me. Then some other boys came out and went to go to their car when they saw us. One of them was yelling at the other that he owed him a Nintendo or something.<br>"Oi! You two! Stop your incessant arguing for two minutes and come say hello to Vannah before you storm off Bradie."  
>"It's not my fault Andy is a dickhead and dropped his fucking massive bass guitar on my 3DS."<br>"Dude yell at Shaun he's the one who tripped me and made me fall on it. The flamboyant homo."  
>"There is no need to be using that language around Chris, Bradie." Michael scolded. They walked over and that's when it clicked. Bradie, Andy and Shaun? This is ridiculous, nothing ever good happens to me. They looked like them, they sounded like them, Andy even had the right tattoo. Oh my god. For the next 3 months, I am going to be living next to Andy and Bradie from Short Stack.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After amazing myself and having enough self-control, I managed to suppress my inner fan-girl and just talk to them like a normal person.  
>"Why hello…" Andy said when he saw me, "I am Andrew, but please call me Andy." He said politely, but clearly flirting. I just smirked at him, I find people flirting with me hilarious. I'm not pretty, nor funny or nice. I don't get why so many guys do flirt with me. I have long brown wavy hair, which I am much too lazy to straighten, and I am just normal height and don't have any features about me that make me pretty.<br>"And I'm Bradie." Bradie said politely but still glaring at Andy. I almost laughed. I was having fun watching them.  
>"I'm Vannah." I said to them.<br>"Look, I don't mean to be rude but I have to go and see if the shop will refund my 3DS because good old brother Andrew here dropped his Bass on it." That I did laugh at. It sounded like something my friends Katie and Cassie would do.  
>"It's not funny. They cost a lot." Bradie said glaring at me now.<br>"No, I'm sorry. It's just yesterday before I left Brisbane my friends Cassie and Katie were arguing because Katie dropped her Bass on Cassie's iPhone and broke it. They had been arguing for three days before that about it before as well."  
>"Oh, well I feel sorry for this poor Cassie person." Bradie said.<p>

By this time Michael had taken Chris inside after saying good-bye, and pop started walking over to get my amp.  
>"Wait up pop!" I said, "I'll come get the guitar if you just take the amp!" He nodded and went to pick the amp.<br>"You play guitar?" Andy asked grinning.  
>"Yeah, too much sometimes." I replied.<br>"That's cool. Can I see it?" Andy asked.  
>"Yes, but you can't touch it. I'm not rich and it took ages for me to save up for it. And after this whole 'dropping my bass' thing, I'm not sure if I can trust you with it." Bradie snickered at that and came over to see it as well. I got my Les Paul out.<br>"WOW! This looks like Shaun's … before he lost it." Andy said. I smiled, I remembered hearing about that. They decided to come inside for a little bit to help me unpack. As we were walking up the driveway, my iPod dropped out of my pocket.  
>"Damn it." I said and attempted to pick it up.<br>"I got it," Bradie said and picked it up for me. "What have you been listening to?" he said and turned it on. And much to my despair, Short Stack's 'Werewolves' was on. "Haha, you a fan?" I blushed and just said "sort of." Then he and Andy continued to laugh.

When they finally stopped teasing me about me loving them we finally got to my room. They said hello to Nan and told her they were going to help me unpack. When we were in there the bell rang, I went and got it. As I opened the door Shaun was there.  
>"umm, hey. I'm just looking for-"<br>"Bradie and Andy?" I cut him off. "come on in." I walked him into my room, unfortunately I walked into Bradie and Andy unpacking my 'Random Band Stuff' bag where I brought the stuff I didn't trust to stay at home. This included three signed Short Stack posters and a signed Sway Sway Bradie shirt.  
>"We have met you before?" Bradie said, staring at the stuff.<br>"Multiple times." I said before taking the bag and putting it in the cupboard for now.  
>"Shaun's here!" Andy said, "he can help unpack as well!"<br>"I was actually coming to get my guitar, and see if Bradie was over the little accident yet."  
>"I'm not." Bradie said whilst unpacking some stuff.<br>"Okay, I'm over unpacking." I said looking at all the stuff in my room. "Let's go get something to eat or go somewhere other than here." I said smiling.  
>"Okay. Let's go to the pizza shop!" Andy said grinning. We all agreed and went off. I told Nan and Pop and they were happy that I had actually made some friends.<p>

When we got there it was really busy. And after Bradie telling Andy he was ridiculously fussy over not eating pizza with BBQ sauce like a normal person we walked down to the beach to eat. Me being me, I got up to go to the bin to put the rubbish in the bin and fell over and dropped the boxes on Shaun and fell on Bradie.  
>"Haha! Whoops!" I said and tried to stand back up. I fell over again. "I give up. Someone else take the rubbish. It hates me." I said pouting. Andy got up and he and Bradie took it.<br>"I think Bradie likes you!" Shaun said as soon as they were out of earshot. That surprised me.  
>"Why?" I said.<br>"Because he looks at you all the time and blushed when you fell on him."  
>"No I meant, why would he like me? I'm annoying and loud and talk way too much."<br>"I don't know, I haven't thought about it. I just know he likes you. Look at him now, he's talking to Andy and dibsing you." I turned around and sure enough they were talking.  
>"How do you know he's dibsing me?"<br>"Because when we went to the toilet at the pizza shop he told me he dibsed you." I blushed. I always liked Bradie the best. He was the one that was most like me. Shy, but when he was around people he was comfortable with (or drunk) he was fun and talkative.

Soon after I was lost in my thought he and Andy came over. We went to walk back to the car when Shaun and Andy went into a guitar shop. I was going to go in with them when I realised I promised my mother I wouldn't buy any music stuff while I was down here, so Bradie and I went for a walk along the beach. We were having so much fun, running around basically acting ten years younger than we actually are. He would chase me into the water and I would throw some sand at him. He then caught me and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it at all. Although, I couldn't help but kiss back, it was amazing. He is amazing. After that everything got a little bit awkward as we walked back to where Andy and Shaun were. Before we got there Bradie said something that surprised me.  
>"I'm sorry." He said looking at me guiltily. He must have thought I was angry at him for kissing me.<br>"No! No don't be sorry." I said quickly.  
>"I know that we only just met today, but I really like you an-"<br>"Stop." I cut him off while walked closer to him. "Don't worry. You just did what I was too worried to do." I smiled and kissed him.

When we broke apart he seemed over the moon. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. We walked over to Andy and Shaun holding hands and smiling.  
>"So I'm guessing you guys did something else than walking." Andy said smirking, and Shaun was off in his own little world already walking halfway down the street. Bradie was blushing and I'm pretty sure I was a little red myself.<br>"Shut up and drive us home Andrew. I'm still pissed at you and Shaun from this afternoon." Bradie said, his happy mood suddenly dropping dramatically. I almost laughed over the fact that he was so worked up over this. Then I realised that I was being hypocritical because I would be doing much worse if someone broke my guitar, even my acoustic one. I hugged Bradie randomly when we got back to the car. He laughed and asked me what that was for.  
>"I just feel bad that your Nintendo broke. If someone broke something I loved then I would murder them." I said, my head still resting on his chest.<br>"Aww, that's alright." He replied, "It's probably still under warranty anyway." I let him go after he said that thinking that he would want to get into the car. Apparently I was wrong.  
>"That doesn't mean that you can let go." He said and pulled me back to him. I giggled and hugged him again.<br>"Come on lovebirds." Shaun said out the window of the car. "I have better things to do than be here."

The car trip was mostly long and boring. Except for the small while when Shaun had found a megaphone and was yelling out the window randomly stuff like when they got out their cars, "Get back into your car immediately." And other inappropriate things. That ended when a police car pulled us over and the man yelled at Shaun. At this point Bradie and I were in the back of the car hiding our faces and trying not to let the police officer know we were laughing.

The car ride was actually only around 20 minutes, but it seemed longer. I have no idea why but it did for some reason. After saying good-bye to Shaun, he started to drive back to his house. Andy just yelled "See ya tomorrow" over his shoulder to me, not even acknowledging Bradie's presence, he went inside. Bradie stayed out the front talking to me for a while about nothing in particular. Eventually he had to go.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." He said to me before kissing me goodnight and walking into his house.<p>

That night I went to bed a happy woman thinking about how people I just meant today, meant so much to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up early the next morning, around 5, and I was super excited. My pop still owned a few farms on the outskirts of town, and he was going to take me horse riding. Something we haven't done since I was 13. I missed hanging around my Nan and Pop, they were the ones that basically raised me before we moved. My Mum did a great job at raising me and my brother (which she is still in the process of) but after the divorce we had to move so we were closer to our Dad, hence why I didn't get to come down here as much.

We were walking out to the car when Bradie and Andy came out of the house. I was surprised to see that they were up this early.  
>"What are you two doing?" I asked them over the fence. They mustn't have noticed I was there because Andy jumped about a metre into the air and Bradie turned around as quicker than you could imagine.<br>"Holy Shit!" Andy yelled and glared at me. I laughed whilst my Pop gave him a disapproving look. Bradie was laughing as well. He jumped over the fence to give me a kiss.  
>"Hello." He said smiling and hugging me to him.<br>"Hey there!" I replied smiling as well. "Are you going to answer my question?"  
>"Well, brother Andrew and I are going to band practice in Sydney. We shall be back by around 4 though, so I will text you when we are home. I want to hang out with you this afternoon."<br>"Okay, Pop is taking me horse riding though, so I might be worn out."  
>"That's alright, we don't have to go anywhere, I'm cool with just chilling."<br>"Okay then, looks like Andy is getting annoyed. You better go."  
>"I'll see you this afternoon then won't I?"<br>"Of course you will." I said smiling and kissing him. He then walked off and waved to me as he and Andy drove off.  
>"So I'm guessing you and Bradie have a thing?" Pop said smirking; I had completely forgotten he was even there. I blushed and got into the car.<p>

When we arrived at the farm, it was around 7. It was exactly as I remembered it, perfect, tranquil and beautiful. After Pop left me to organize a few things, I was walking around, when I saw someone I thought I would never see again.  
>"Kyle?" I said. And he automatically turned around to see who was calling his name. He was just as cute as ever, shaggy brown hair, bright emerald green eyes, and an amazing body from working on a farm his whole life. My Pop and his Dad share this farm and I have known Kyle since I started coming here when I was around six.<br>"Vannah?" He said inquisitively as if he didn't know what was going on.  
>"Yeah, it's me." I said smiling. He came over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.<br>"I missed you little one." He said grinning, he knew I hated it when he called me that. Although he was only 3 years older than me, he liked to let everyone know that he was slightly older.  
>"I missed you to grandpa." I said grinning myself.<br>"How is the wonderful city of Brisbane then?" He said, he knew quite well that I hated being in Brisbane. I e-mailed him quite a lot.  
>"I hate it, it's like Sydney but worse because I don't know anyone. And their schools are messed up, I didn't even need to study for my exams this year." I said remembering how easy school was up there.<br>"Well you're here now. How long are you here?" He asked.  
>"I am here for about 3 months." I said smiling. He was one of the people I look most to seeing when I come to Budgewoi.<br>"Well, we have to hang out. What about this afternoon?" I was going to say yes automatically when I remembered Bradie.  
>"I actually have plans with a friend. But you can tag along if you want, I'm sure he won't mind." I said.<br>"Cool, I'll come home with you and your Pop then. But now, I have to work. I will see ya later little one." He said then walked off to work. I missed him so much and wanted to hang out with him, hopefully Bradie wouldn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The rest of the day was pretty normal. It was extremely fun and I was worn out and when we were driving home, I fell asleep on Kyle's shoulder. We arrived home just after 4 and Kyle was trying to wake me up but couldn't because I just kept hitting him and telling him to fuck off. He eventually had to carry me out the car because I wouldn't get up. When he took me out I realised about Bradie.  
>"Put me down!" I said to Kyle. He basically dropped me to the ground and I went searching for my phone. Sure enough, there was a text from Bradie.<p>

_We are home, text me when you get this and I'll meet you at your place._

I read it and smiled, "Come on Kyle, we got to meet my friend." I texted Bradie back saying that I was waiting for him and not a minute after he walked out to meet me. He seemed surprised to see Kyle, and also kind of worried. I wondered what could be wrong and looked at Kyle. He looked like he was going pale but I was hoping that was only your imagination.  
>"This is your friend?" Kyle said, voice shaking. I didn't know what was wrong with him, Kyle never acted like this.<br>"Umm, hey." Bradie said awkwardly when he came over to us.  
>"Hey." I got up and gave him a kiss. And looked back at Kyle, wondering if he was going to say hello.<br>"I'm actually not feeling too well, I think I'm going to ask your Pop if I can use a spare bedroom for a while." He said walking off. I was extremely worried but when I asked what was wrong he just said not to worry and to have fun.

"Do you know what's wrong with Kyle?" I said to Bradie when we left the driveway to walk to the beach. Bradie didn't answer, acting like he didn't hear me. When there is no way he couldn't have heard me. "Bradie Webb. You will tell me right this minute what happened back there or I'm going home."  
>"Okay I will tell you. But you can't think any less of me."<br>"That is my decision to make when I hear what happened." I said looking at him expectantly.  
>"Kyle and I used to be great friends, until around grade 9 when Shaun, Andy and I started the band. Then we got into a massive fight. I did some pretty mean and stupid stuff that I regret massively, and basically made him move schools because how much of an asshole I am."<br>"You are the reason he was so upset. I can't believe you would do something like that." I said looking at him like I was disgusted.  
>"Look, I was 14 then, I didn't realize how much of an asshole I was actually being. If there was anything I did at school that I could take back, it would be that."<br>"Okay, I forgive you. But you definitely have to talk to Kyle later."  
>"Agreed. But for now can you and me just have some fun?"<br>"Sure." I said and smiled at him.

After around 10 minutes of running around and walking to the rock pools and talking about anything and everything, he mostly wanted to know about me, we sat down on a small grass area we found. He lied against the base of a tree.  
>"Come here." He said and pulled me to him so his legs were on either side of me. I came and sat with him. We were both silent for a while, just enjoying the sunset.<br>"You're gorgeous." He said out of the blue. I laughed at him. "What?" he said confused.  
>"I'm just laughing, you're the only person who has ever said that to me."<br>"Well, be prepared to hear it more often." He said, "and I wanted to ask you something."  
>"Yes?"<br>"Would like to be my girlfriend Miss Jones?" I giggled and he seemed worried for a little bit.  
>"Of course I would Mr Webb." He kissed me, but it wasn't like the other times. This time he seemed more into it sort of. He pulled me around so I was straddling him. After about 10 minutes we decided it was time to head home. We walked the whole time hand in hand and only speaking when we had to. Just basking in the magnificent glory of us.<p> 


End file.
